El laberinto de mi corazón, mi perdición ymi razón
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Los bijus, enormes cantidades de chakra usadas como armas desde que el mundo era joven. No tienen conciencia, no tienen sentimientos, no tienen ambiciones… Sin embargo en su inicio los bijus fueron algo más que energía destructiva. Eran humanos. EN PAUSA.


**"Per aspera, ad astra…" Seneca; (4A.d.C.–65), filósofo, político, orador y escritor romano.**

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Prólogo**

* * *

><p><em>Especialmente dedicado Nayumi y al resto de los miembros del Equipo Niebla, Equipo Taka 2 y Equipo Black Star.<em>

_Ustedes me lanzaron un reto, y todo lo que yo deseo es estar a la altura de él._

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias:<strong>

OcC.

AU.

Algunas groserías.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele usar/tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre), aunque sea sólo en parejas secundarias, como en este fanfic.**

**¡Si no te gusta, no leas!**

* * *

><p>El anciano hombre sobre la cama soltó un suspiro cansado, al mismo tiempo que, delante de él, una de sus manos se alzaba hasta alcanzar la altura de sus ojos. La piel ya estaba marcada por el paso del tiempo, y las manos le temblaban, y aunque era un temblor que apenas se percibía, era uno que ya no le abandonaría lo que le quedaba de vida.<p>

- Es la hora… -susurró el anciano para sí, dando otro suspiro. Solo pedía un poco más de tiempo, solo unas cuantas horas, para poder terminar con su misión en este mundo.

**~*K*&*N*~ ~*L*A*B*E*R*I*N*T*O*~ ~*K*&*N***~

- ¿Para qué crees que nos llamó el viejo, aniki? ¡Es muy tarde! –se quejó un hombre joven que caminaba en medio de un pasillo. En lugar estaba tenuemente iluminado por unas simples velas que brindaban su luz a través de las pantallas de lámparas de papel, que se encontraban colocadas a los costados del corredor, pendiendo de aros de metal.

El hombre que había hablado era alto, y no aparentaba llegar siquiera a los veinte años. El color de sus cabellos era de un castaño oscuro, completamente despeinados en ese momento. Los ojos poseían un brillante color azul que llenaban de energía su mirada. Su frente era amplia, aunque estaba oculta en su mayor parte por el cabello, y su nariz pequeña y respingada, causando cierta gracia al verse junto a unos labios gruesos. El castaño vestía una yukata corta y sencilla, hecha de algodón, mal colocada y cuyo color azul oscuro contrastaba con el tono bronceado de su piel. Unos extraños pendientes hechos con los colmillos de algún animal colgaban de sus orejas, accesorios que habían sido un escándalo en la familia, para su gran diversión. Algunas vendas le envolvían parte de los antebrazos y las pantorrillas, lo único que fue colocado correctamente y que permanencia quieto mientras caminaba. Parecía ser el tipo de persona que pasaba buena parte de su tiempo al aire libre, ya que esa piel tostada por el sol no señalaba otra cosa. Y, por sobre todas las cosas, parecía estar más dormido que despierto, como lo evidenciaban los bostezos que soltaba al decir cada palabra.

- ¿Acaso eres idiota, Takuma? ¿Cómo no puedes saberlo? –preguntó con voz dura el hombre que caminaba delante del castaño. El tono de voz provocó que el castaño frunciera el entrecejo y bajara las manos, que había llevado detrás de su nuca hasta ese momento.

- ¡No hace falta que me llames idiota, Kenta! –se quejó el más joven con un gruñido, haciendo que su hermano mayor se detuviera de golpe-. ¡Solo quiero saber que le pasa al viejo!

Kenta apretó los puños con fuerza y se giró con lentitud para encarar a Takuma. El menor no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esa oscura mirada. No importaba que el tono violeta de los ojos de su hermano no estuviera visible, esa mirada siempre le cortaba la respiración.

El mayor de los hermanos tenía sin duda una mayor altura que Takuma, aunque quizás también era algo más delgado. La cara poseía rasgos más angulosos, lo que le daba gran parecido a la imagen de su padre en sus tiempos de juventud. Los cabellos del hombre eran de un profundo color negro, erguidos de manera extraña aquí y allá, dando la singular impresión de que se estaba delante de un puercoespín. Sus brazos permanecían la mayor parte del tiempo cruzados, e igualmente pocas cosas lo hacían sonreír, prefiriendo mantener un semblante serio e indiferente frente a todo que no involucrara a su familia. A diferencia de su hermano menor, Kenta vestía un regio kimono tradicional en tonos rojizos, al que le había añadido un umanorihakama (**1**) para hacerlo más práctico.

Para sorpresa del castaño, el semblante de Kenta se suavizó de repente. Sus cejas dejaron de estar fruncidas y los orgullosos hombros cayeron un poco, incluso al menor de los hermanos le pareció que esos amenazadores ojos se opacaban por la tristeza.

- ¿Kenta? –preguntó el muchacho con voz dudosa, dando un paso hacia su hermano y colocándole una mano sobre el hombro. El hombre de pelo negro negó levemente con la cabeza, para después imitar el gesto de Takuma.

- Los hombres no son eternos, ototo –dijo el mayor mientras lo hacía.

- N-no… -se apresuró a negar el castaño con un ligero tartamudeo. El joven agitaba su cabeza con fuerza de un lado a otro, provocando que sus vistosos aretes le golpearan el rostro-. ¡No es cierto! ¡Estas mintiéndome! –gritó el muchacho con voz dolida, al tiempo que empujaba a su hermano para que lo soltara y echaba a correr por el corredor.

- ¡Takuma! –gritó Kenta mientras extendía su mano para sujetarlo, pero como siempre que discutía con Takuma, el menor resultó ser más rápido y pudo evitarlo con facilidad.

El hombre se quedó observando con ojos indescifrables el sitio por donde había desaparecido el muchacho, antes de seguir el mismo camino, metiendo las manos dentro de las mangas del kimono y soltando un suspiro de cansancio. La noche iba a ser larga…

**~*K*&*N*~ ~*L*A*B*E*R*I*N*T*O*~ ~*K*&*N***~

- ¿Está seguro de lo que me pide, anciano? –preguntó una voz incrédula dentro de la amplia habitación, mientras que la persona a la que le pertenecía elevaba una de sus delgadas cejas rojas.

Los sirvientes que se encontraban a su alrededor soltaron un resoplido de inconformidad, escandalizados por el poco respeto con el que el hombre se dirigía a un personaje tan ilustre, y aún más, a su padre moribundo. Sin embargo, el petulante pelirrojo no hizo mayor caso a las leves quejas de los sirvientes que al viento fuera de la casa, apartándolas de su lado con un leve movimiento de su mano, como si sólo se tratara de un insecto molesto. El viejo hombre, acostado sobre un amplio futon situado en medio del cuarto, rodeado a su vez por una ligera cortina que impedía la vista, tampoco le dio importancia al asunto, acostumbrado a ser tratado de esa manera por el más joven.

- Esta carga no quiero dejársela a ninguno de mis hijos –comenzó a decir Rikudou Sennin-, pero es necesario. Tú…

- Entiendo –lo interrumpió con rapidez Kyubi, causando un segundo resoplido colectivo por parte de los sirvientes-. Los nueve estaremos reunidos en unas horas.

- Señor… -se atrevió a hablar un joven sirviente, con toda la intención de llamarle la atención al pelirrojo por su grosero comportamiento, pero antes de que dijera otra palabra una de los sirvientes de mayor tiempo en la familia, una mujer anciana pero todavía muy enérgica, lo golpeó sin muchas contemplaciones en la mano, sacándole un leve quejido de dolor.

- El joven amo solo quiere evitar que Rikudou-sama se fatigue hablando –regañó la mujer al más joven, agitando uno de sus regordetes dedos delante de su rostro.

Una risa cansada se escuchó entonces, proveniente del otro lado de la cortina. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, el anciano logró erguirse un poco sobre el futon y, usando un bastón de madera que se encontraba a un costado, golpeó el suelo dos veces.

Era la señal de que todo mundo saliera de la habitación y dejaran a padre e hijo a solas.

- Acércate –dijo el viejo hombre, aunque el pelirrojo ya se había puesto en pie apenas el último sirviente les dio la espalda-. Estúpida cortina… -gruñó el anciano de mal humor al mismo tiempo que el joven apartaba la tela para poder llegar hasta su lado. Interiormente estaba de acuerdo con su padre.

Rikudo sonrió al ver la imagen que se reveló delante de sus cansados ojos. El mayor de sus hijos ya había alcanzado la madurez desde hacía varios años. La estatura de Kyubi era mayor a la que él había conseguido en sus mejores días, aunque el sabio nunca se había atrevido a llevar el cabello tan largo, ¡prácticamente alcanzándole los muslos! Si a eso le sumaba su llamativo color, rojo brillante, semejante a la sangre…

Los ojos del hombre eran de un brillante color azul, motivo que había atraído la atención del anciano sobre el chico cuando era niño. Eran tan iguales a los de Takuma, tan iguales a los de su difunta esposa. El pelirrojo vestía unos pantalones negros bombachos, sujetos en la cintura por un fajín de tela, que hacían juego con una camisa del mismo color, sin mangas, la cual se abotonaba al frente y tenía una delgada parte teñida de rojo en el cuello. El joven lucía en su brazo derecho un tatuaje de considerable tamaño, hecho con sinuosas líneas rojas que formaban el dibujo de las colas de un zorro, nueve de ellas, que finalmente se unían en el centro, sobre el dibujo de un remolino. Unos pendientes hechos con los colmillos del mismo animal le colgaban de las orejas, gusto que había sido imitado por Takuma, como también la misma mala costumbre de andar con los pies descalzos por todo el lugar. No cabía duda que el pelirrojo había tenido mucha influencia sobre el pequeño demonio.

- No me queda mucho tiempo, Kyubi –dijo Rikudo, mientras el pelirrojo se arrodillaba a su lado y le tomaba una de las manos.

- Estás acabado, anciano –le contestó Kyubi con voz burlona, sacándole una leve carcajada al hombre.

Su hijo siempre solía recriminarle eso desde que su cabello negro había perdido su color para volverse blanco; pero a pesar de que la frase era cotidiana el hombre no pudo evitar notar, que esta vez, la sonrisa de sus labios no llegaba a los ojos del pelirrojo.

- Tenía la esperanza de encontrar a alguien que pudiera con la carga que es Jubi –dijo el anciano-, pero… Takuma es demasiado joven, y suficiente tendrá con la obligación de cuidar a la familia –empezó a explicarse el hombre, con un ligero tinte desesperado en la voz, apenas perceptible-. Y Kenta…

El pelirrojo vio como su padre soltaba un suspiro al pensar en el moreno.

- Lo mejor será separar a este monstruo en pedazos, pero ni siquiera así puedo dejarlo libre –dijo Rikudo recobrando su seguridad-. Custodiados por ustedes, mis niños, todo estará bien.

- No me llames así, anciano –se apresuró a contestarle Kyubi con un gruñido-. Hace mucho que deje de ser un niño.

Una nueva carcajada seca escapo de los partidos labios del anciano, esparciéndose por toda la habitación. Se concentró en los buenos momentos que había pasado junto a su familia, junto a su esposa, junto a sus hijos… La dulce espera que fue el sentir como una vida crecía dentro del cuerpo de su pareja, hasta que los cerezos en flor regresaron trayendo consigo un llanto infantil y lágrimas de felicidad. Rikudo recordó también haber puesto la blanca mortaja sobre el negro cabello de Ran, que lo dejaba con dos hijos pequeños a quienes criar, y a la mente se le vino el enorme sentimiento de soledad que lo embargo. Entonces, cuando el cielo parecía ser más gris para él, aquel salvaje niño pelirrojo golpeó su vida, sacudiéndola hasta sus cimientos.

- Desearía haber pasado más tiempo con mis hijos, con los once –dijo el anciano con voz temblorosa mientras colocaba una mano sobre la mejilla de su hijo. Tal vez había hecho más falta como esposo y como padre, que como "sabio"-. Mis hijos de sangre y los hijos que Kami-sama trajo hasta mi puerta...

- Y yo desearía que hubieras tenido más imaginación para nombrarnos cuando llegamos a tus manos –le recriminó Kyubi con voz burlona, deseando cambiar el tema de conversación-. Mira que ponerme "Nueve colas"…

- Creo que no soy un genio como se cuenta por ahí… -susurró Rikudo para después dar un suspiro, mientras sus dedos cansados comenzaba a resbalar por la mejilla del pelirrojo.

- No me queda duda –afirmó el hombre más joven. Al mismo tiempo que lo hacía, sujeto la delgada muñeca de su padre, evitando que la mano cariñosa que lo crió se apartara de su cara. Kyubi no iba a permitir que durante sus últimos momentos el viejo se arrepintiera de la vida que había llevado. Había sido un gran hombre, con sus errores y defectos, humano como todos, pero también había sido un gran esposo, y por supuesto, un gran padre.

En ese momento, las puertas dobles de la habitación se deslizaron con brusquedad, seguidos por unos pasos apresurados que hicieron que el piso de madera se quejara, y finalmente, la cortina que separaba al Sabio de los Seis caminos del resto del mundo, fue echada a un lado y tirada al suelo sin contemplaciones.

- ¡Takuma! ¡Compórtate! –gritó Kenta desde la entrada del cuarto, viendo con malos ojos como su hermano menor se arrojaba sobre el enfermo anciano, y Kyubi necesitaba hacerse a un lado para no ser incluido en ese mortal abrazo.

- ¡Viejo! –sollozó el castaño contra el pecho de su padre. Rikudo negó levemente con la cabeza al ver como unas cuantas lágrimas habían escapado de los ojos azules del muchacho.

- No seas llorón, Takuma –dijo Kyubi de manera comprensiva, alargando la mano para alborotar aún más la desarreglada cabellera del muchacho.

- Ya, Taku –murmuro su padre con una suave sonrisa en los labios, mientras tomaba al chico por los hombros para apartarlo de su cómodo refugio-. Los hombres no son eternos… -dijo el anciano con seriedad, al tiempo que limpiaba las lágrimas de su hijo menor, usando sus gruesos pulgares.

El hombre estaba al tanto de que Kenta y Kyubi habían acordado ocultarle a Takuma que su condición empeoraba día con día, y aunque al principio Rikudo estuvo reticente, acabo por aceptar. Considerando el carácter del castaño, era lo mejor, conocía a Taku, era justo como él en muchos aspectos…

- Tengo un anuncio que hacerles… -dijo de pronto el anciano, viendo con ojos penetrantes a sus tres hijos presentes. El moribundo hombre sabía que la noticia que tendría que darles, cambiaria el curso de sus vidas para siempre.

**~*K*&*N*~ ~*L*A*B*E*R*I*N*T*O*~ ~*K*&*N***~

- No… ¡No! ¡No aceptare que el idiota de Takuma y el recogido de Kyubi se queden con lo que me pertenece! –gritaba Kenta a todo pulmón, ahora que se encontraba en la seguridad de su habitación y sus palabras no podían llegar a los oídos de su padre. A su alrededor, toda la habitación estaba destrozada, dando la impresión de que unos ladrones la habían saqueado.

- Vaya, hace mucho que no te escuchaba llamarme así –gruñó una voz a espaldas del de pelo negro, y cuando Kenta se giró para encarar a su interlocutor, los ojos azules que odiaba tanto le dieron una mordaz bienvenida.

Kyubi estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una mala cara dedicada al moreno. El pelirrojo había seguido a su hermano después de la plática que tuvieron con su padre, intuyendo a la perfección la guerra que se desataba dentro de Kenta. El espectáculo que le tocó presenciar al hombre fue tan predecible, como decepcionante.

- Recogido… -repitió Kyubi con desagrado, al tiempo que dejaba los brazos a sus costados y se apartaba de la puerta para avanzar hacia el moreno-. Pensaba que ya me habías aceptado como tu hermano.

Durante unos segundos Kenta solo se dedico a verlo con enojo, y el pelirrojo pudo ver en ellos todo el odio que el hombre sentía hacia él, odio que a su juicio no tenía razón de ser y que había tenido la esperanza de haber dejado atrás. Por lo visto estaba muy equivocado…

El moreno apretó muchos los puños, y dando un resoplido, se giro para darle la espalda a su hermano. Sus acciones provocaron que el pelirrojo torciera la boca con desagrado.

- No hay vuelta atrás, el anciano tomó su decisión –dijo Kyubi mientras se daba la vuelta también, pensando que la unilateral conversación había terminado-. Takuma será el futuro líder de la familia, y el demonio Jubi será dividido entre los nueve terratenientes del Sabio de los Seis caminos.

- Lo estas disfrutando, ¿verdad? –susurró de pronto Kenta, provocando que el pelirrojo detuviera sus pasos y girara el rostro hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba el otro.

- No sé de que hablas –respondió Kyubi con una ceja alzada, pero entrecerró los ojos cuando los puños del moreno crujieron por la fuerza con la que los apretaba.

- Primero… -siseó Kenta con una voz venenosamente suave, al tiempo que se giraba hacia su hermano adoptivo-, me quitas mi lugar como hijo mayor de mi padre y después… me quitas a mi prometida –terminó diciendo el moreno.

La mirada de Kyubi se afilo en sobremanera ante la mención de la mujer, y mandando al diablo las consecuencias, o lo que pudiera decir su padre, tomó al otro con fuerza de la yukata, y lo estampó contra la pared más cercana.

- ¡No metas a Nibi es esto! –gritó el pelirrojo, con la voz cargada de furia.

- Aun así yo te seguí tratando como a un hermano, ¡porque así lo sentía! -gritó Kenta en respuesta, sin escuchar las advertencias del hombre y sumido en sus propios reclamos.

- ¡Sigo siendo tu hermano! –bramó Kyubi.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó el moreno, al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada sarcástica-. ¡¿Entonces porque te uniste al idiota de Takuma para quitarme lo que me pertenece por derecho? –gritó Kenta mientras empujaba al pelirrojo para quitárselo de encima.

- ¡Takuma no es idiota! –gritó Kyubi, saltando con rapidez a la defensa de su hermano favorito-. ¡Es un tonto! ¡Es un ingenuo! ¡Y bastante torpe cuando se lo propone! Pero a diferencia de ti –siseó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa arrogante-, no es un idiota, por eso el viejo lo eligió para dirigir la familia…

Después de lanzarle una última mirada de profundo desprecio al moreno, Kyubi se giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la salida del cuarto. Sentía que un segundo más junto a ese imbécil lo pondría enfermo. El de ojos azules pudo escuchar a la perfección como su querido hermano estampaba el puño contra la pared, descargando toda su furia en ella, pero no le dio importancia al asunto. Los pasos del pelirrojo no se detuvieron hasta alcanzar la puerta, y se perdieron a lo largo del pasillo.

- Esto no se quedara así –siseó Kenta por lo bajo, una vez que Kyubi se fue-. No se quedara así...

* * *

><p>(<strong>1<strong>) arte del kimono masculino, su forma es como los pantalones. Se puede mover más fácilmente, incluso correr. Antes se usaba para montar a caballo.

**lol ¡Buenos días! xD Bien, este fanfic será... todo un reto _ _lll Porque primero, no leo el manga de Naruto, y segundo, Kishimoto no ha soltado mucha información de Rikudo Senin de todas formas _ _lll Así que no creo que quede muy de acuerdo a la historia original, pero bueno es un fanfic :B Aún así, espero que les guste, a todos, pero especialmente a Nayumi, Himeko, Neo, Kotaro, Asula, Haruka, Saagon, Annia, Musra, Nasuke, Fujita... ¿Blood Matser también está incluida en el paquete? _ _lll Joder, es mucha gente. **

**Próximo lunes, toca actualización de Yo regrese, así que nuevamente sólo toca en FF. Lo siento AY _ _lll**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


End file.
